Storm Rider
Storm Rider is an ability of Thalia, the Thunder King, Frosty the Snowman, Littlefoot, Cindy the Cheer-Orc, and The Exchange Student. Every time the Storm Rider ability is used, it increased the current DPS by 10%; after use there is an 8 hour cooldown period, this may be reduced by the use of trinkets that can be found within chests and upgrading Storm's Building talent. The Magnify skill used by Detective Kaine (and others in his bench slot) increases the effect by 50%, resulting in 15% of total Damage Per Second added. Therefore, as Storm Rider has relatively long cooldown, it is recommended to use Magnify before casting Storm Rider. However, with ranks in the talent Instant Satisfaction, Storm Rider may instantly reset and become usable again, so using Magnify may not also reset meaning you may not always be able to Magnify. Then with Taskmasters, it is yet harder to coordinate using the two abilities together. If you also have Mycall the Mushroom and put him in the formation, his Static Spores formation ability may reset the cooldown after a Boss is defeated. Then with Sprint Mode and Marathon Sprint, it is possible to get hundreds of activations on a single run. Storm Rider can only be used when Thalia, the Thunder King (or another Crusader in his bench slot) is present in the current formation. However, the effect of the ability persists even if you remove these crusaders from your formation. The effect of Storm Rider doesn't stay after you reset. (Bug is now fixed in v0.32). Shortcut Key Equipment Thalia, Frosty, Littlefoot, Cindy and the Exchange Student each have a piece of equipment that increases the DPS bonus effect of Storm Rider. Thalia has the Lightning-Imbued Signet Ring of Godly Power that has a legendary effect that further increases the DPS bonus effect of Storm Rider. Thalia has the Sparkling Amulet of Annoying Static Shocks that has a legendary effect that adds a gold bonus to Storm Rider. Frosty has the Freezing Snowman Pipe of Ice Cold Smoke that has a legendary effect that both increases the DPS effect of Storm Rider but also increases the cooldown time of Storm Rider. Strategies * Thalia is the only crusader who can boost gold with Storm Rider. * Frosty’s DPS boost is around four times stronger than Thalia’s (assuming both are fully legendary and have the same legendary levels). Due to Frosty’s increased cooldown this means that Frosty is more suitable on speed runs; while Thalia is better if he can activate Storm Rider five times (or more). * Littlefoot’s DPS boost equals Thalia’s once she has 10 XP (assuming both are fully legendary and have the same legendary levels). This makes Littlefoot suitable for longer runs; the XP also works towards her Growing Up upgrade. However for this benefit she needs to be in the formation all the time. Littlefoot benefits from the use of time warps. * Players who have their Storm Rider crusader fully upgraded and have a high legendary level (level 7 and above) often reach a Storm Rider bonus of 100,000%. If time warps are used the bonus may increase well above 1,000,000%. * Upgrading legendary items typically increases your total DPS by (nearly) 100%. However upgrading legendaries that increase Storm Rider (especially Thalia’s Ring and Littlefoot’s spear) increase your DPS by nearly 100% for EVERY use of Storm Rider. Therefore it may be useful to upgrade these items higher than the other legendary items. * The Exchange Student and Cindy the Cheer-Orc' both have weaker Storm Riders. Their use is not recommended unless they have better gear than the former three or on special objectives where the others are not usable. * The Exchange Student’s Class President ability may greatly improve your total DPS if she is in the formation. However as mentioned above it is recommend to use another crusader to activate Storm Rider. Category:Ability Category:Thalia, the Thunder King Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Littlefoot Category:The Exchange Student Category:Cindy the Cheer-Orc